There has been known a rotary compression-molding machine including a table of a turret having die bores, an upper punch and a lower punch slidably retained above and below each of the die bores, and configured to horizontally rotate the die bores and the punches together to compression-mold a powdery material filled in the die bores when the paired upper and lower punches pass between an upper roll and a lower roll (see, for example, JP 2012-110961 A).
Each molded product of the compression-molding machine is occasionally subjected to post-treatment such as removing a powdery material adhering to the surface, printing or engraving on the surface, or detecting any metal piece erroneously included in the molded product. Such post-treatment is conducted by a peripheral device like a brushing powdery material remover (see, for example, JP 2006-298526 A), an air jetting powdery material remover (see, for example, JP 2011-245107 A), a printer (see, for example, JP 2016-010437 A), or a metal detector (see, for example, “Tablet/capsule metal detector”, Acuraks, Inc., (online), 2010, Acuraks, Inc.